Busbars are typically strips of metals, such as cooper or aluminum, for conducting power. The busbars can vary in thickness for different power requirements. Often busbars from different electrical systems need to be connected to transfer power between the two systems. A common approach is to fasten the busbars together using a connector or using a sliding connector that pushes on the adjoining busbars from the sides thereof or joining the busbars by bolts. Such conventional connectors, however, can only be used with one type or thickness of busbar. Thus if a busbar of a different type or thickness is needed in the field, a different connector must first be assembled to that busbar before it is usable in the field.
Therefore, a need exists for a busbar connector assembly that may be used with any type or thickness of busbar such that the connector is field installable and that is cost efficient to manufacture.